wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Goshawk
Armored Scavenger's OC! Do not use this character without my permission! Description Goshawk is a strong, sleek SkyWing dragon. She has red-gold scales all over her body, dark red horns and talons, orange wing membrane, an orange underbelly, and light amber eyes. She has a muscular built, with mighty-looking arms, legs, and chest. Biography Goshawk was born in a mountain cave in the Sky Kingdom and was raised by her mother. Her mother disappeared one day as the dragon war went on, and Goshawk was then raised by a foster mother for a little while until she began training to be a soldier. She hated training and her trainer, and she had to sleep in an improvised bed made out of leaves and grasses in an open field not far from the training fields. She was taken to the arena one day, where two important things happened. She was introduced to arena fights and grew fond of them, and then met her queen and grew fond of her. That day urged her to be a better fighter and more loyal to Queen Scarlet. Goshawk slowly but certainly completed her training and began to feel very good about herself. As an older dragonet she started to frequently visit the SkyWing arena, always trying to sit close to her queen. Goshawk enjoyed watching the arena matches, loving the excitement that filled the air. Though she never actually fought in the arena herself, she liked to imagine fighting and becoming the Queen's Champion. Goshawk followed all of the SkyWing fighters who did well in the arena, and even some from the other tribes before they eventually lost. There was one SkyWing, however, that she did not like. Peril entered the arena and Goshawk was both startled and excited to see her fight for the first time. It was not long until she began to dislike the new Champion, because he fights soon became boring and the outcome the same. Peril had an unfair advantage, and Goshawk did not like that she had an ability that was different than hers. Scavengers were sometimes thrown into the arena, but were always defeated. However, one time there was a scavenger that did very well and nearly won a match. Goshawk was entertained and wanted more. She took it upon herself to find a scavenger that was good enough to fight against dragons. One day Goshawk went out into the Sky Kingdom to find new scavenger combatants. She found one curious knight. It amused her so she took it with her back to the arena. The scavenger fought surprisingly well and surprised everyone, including Goshawk herself. She never had expected to actually find the scavenger she was looking for. Goshawk grew to respect it and felt the urge to let it go because it earned its freedom. One day she took its cage and fled the arena after something happened to Queen Scarlet and the Dragonets of Destiny that had found their way into the Sky Kingdom. She planned on dropping the scavenger off somewhere so it could run away and she could return home, but someone else followed her. Passing by the home of two SkyWings she knew and cared about, one of them tagged along with her. That dragon was Stormfast, the son of Summit, a dragon who Goshawk was friends with and respected. Reluctantly, Goshawk decided to stay with Stormfast because his mother would kill her if something happened to her dragonet. They stopped by a cave to rest, but during that time a group of scavengers rescued the knight, whose name was Casimir. Goshawk and Stormfast followed them back to their den, which was a decision that changed both of their lives. A new scavenger was eventually introduced into Goshawk's life, Aleksander. She traveled with Aleksander while Stormfast traveled with Casimir as the scavengers went on some sort of adventure (Stormfast insisted they watch the scavengers as he was curious). After finding the Topaz Gems their bonds grew even closer. Aleksander learned how to speak to dragons, which opened the door to a new friendship. Goshawk followed along with Aleksander as he and other scavenger supposedly defeated a human animus named Clauseus. Soon after that event the War of SandWing Succession ended and Goshawk returned home, which was now under the rule of Queen Ruby. A tad hurt about Queen Scarlet being dethroned and the arena no longer existing, Goshawk decided to live with Stormfast and Summit in their cave home. Her bond with Aleksander began to break as they began to lose contact with each other. Personality Goshawk wants to appear tough to everyone, especially her opponents and fellow SkyWings. Goshawk was born in a rough environment, so she is often blunt with others, sometimes rude, cranky, and unfriendly, fulfilling the SkyWing stereotype. She does not care much for neatness and organization. Despite her apparent toughness and cold personality, she does have a softer part to her. Though she would never admit it, she does have some sisterly feelings towards Stormfast. She also respects and likes his mother, Summit, who was wounded in battle and cannot fly. She has an interest in scavengers after meeting Casimir and Aleksander, and in fact has grown fond of both. Relations Mother- Goshawk only has vague memories of her real mother. Foster mother- Like her real mother, her foster mother is only with Goshawk through warm memories. This dragon disappeared one day in Goshawk's youth. Chill- Goshawk's trainer who she hated as a young dragonet. Chill was tough on Goshawk, but eventually Goshawk completed her training and began to thaw their cold relationship. Queen Scarlet- Goshawk really liked Queen Scarlet, even if she only saw her in the arena. Queen Ruby- Though she favored Scarlet, Goshawk believes Ruby is a good queen. Stormfast- A young SkyWing dragon who is the son of Summit. She and Stormfast have a close bond, and are almost like brother and sister. Summit- Stormfast's mother. Goshawk respects Summit, especially after being wounded in battle. They met one day in the arena and became close friends. Casimir- The scavenger who Goshawk found and sent to the arena. After he won some fights, she grew to respect the scavenger and let him go. Since Casimir befriended Stormfast, Goshawk likes Casimir a tad more. Aleksander- Aleksander is a scavenger who 'rescued' Casimir from Goshawk and Stormfast. Goshawk grew curious of this scavenger after first meeting, and the two became close during an adventure. When the scavenger learned to talk in a dragon tongue, their bond solidified. However, after the Dragon War the two saw each other less frequently and eventually lost contact. Seaweed- A SeaWing Goshawk met as she traveled with scavengers. Seaweed and Goshawk became friends, despite their two different ways of life. Goshawk is more rough, dirty, and wild while Seaweed is more gentle, clean, and sophisticated. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Characters